


Temper

by Socordiasomnia



Series: Headcanon Drabbles of Trainer Victor [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hop is concerned, Mentioned Dande | Leon, Not Beta Read, Other, Post-Battle, Rose gets what he deserved, Rose | Chairman Rose Being an Asshole, Swearing, Victor has a lot of pent up feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socordiasomnia/pseuds/Socordiasomnia
Summary: Chairman Rose has been defeated and Victor finally snaps from the stress.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Headcanon Drabbles of Trainer Victor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700653
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Temper

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one in the middle of the night. Had a drabble I wanted to post before this one, but I finished it so fast I figured I'd just get it out there.
> 
> This takes place as the same universe as my other fic before this--[Cold, Dark, and Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942108)\--but they can be read separately without confusion.
> 
> This isn't beta read. All of it was reviewed and edited on my own.

His ears ring from the stress and heart pounding anxiety that hadn’t stopped since that stupid announcement feed took over the whole Championship Tournament. His head was killing him from all the adrenaline he had been feeling from the moment he entered Slumbering Weald for the first time since this journey even began. Everything had been so frustrating and anxiety inducing for the past couple days, and now that he had finally defeated the Chairman in his battle to stall for time and defy help, Victor felt like collapsing on the spot.

Hell, he just  _ might _ . But he  _ shouldn’t _ . He was still needed elsewhere.  _ Arceus, he hated being needed all the damn time. _

He was currently locked in a tense stare down with Chairman Rose after obliterating his Copperajah in a Dynamax battle. One that he was  _ sure _ didn’t help the stability of the Energy Plant or the stadium above them. Hop stood behind Victor the whole time, too shocked to move or think or do anything but stay behind and make sure nothing went wrong. He knew that Victor was stronger than him; that if anyone could stop this crazy bastard, it had to be  _ him _ . In a way, Victor was flattered by the acknowledgement and eager to keep his friend safe, but the wear on his racing brain and emotions really was starting to drag his muscles.

The Chairman had recalled his fallen Pokémon and was now seemingly lost to his thoughts as he stood silent before them. Victor hadn’t let his guard down once, still ready to move if the older man tried something unthinkable or attempted to pull a fast one on him, his Flygon equally prepared to protect them despite his own exhaustion. Victor was just beginning to think that he should speak up when Rose suddenly gave his signature award winning smile, completely devoid of any frustration or any of his previous violent intent.

And then… he was  _ applauding _ . He was  _ applauding _ the trainer’s victory over him in the battle. The audacity of this deranged man ran a shiver down Victor’s spine and he couldn’t do more than stare blankly at the man as all of his thoughts had suddenly stilled.

“Most impressive, Victor!” He praised, his voice sounding genuinely proud, “I had forgotten just how great Pokémon battles were!”

_...That’s it? _

Was that all he had to say? After everything he had caused?

Rose was continuing to talk nonchalantly, his tone almost as if they were simply talking about the weather as he proceeded to mention Leon and his bravery in coming to save everyone. However, his words were falling upon deaf ears. The utter disbelief of the situation caused something to twitch inside Victor. He didn’t know what it was, but he finally felt as though he had snapped. 

Behind and unseen to him, Hop seemed to notice a change, too, and his eyes flicked to Victor’s clenched fists, gripped so tight they were quivering. It was as if the knowledge of what was possibly coming next finally stirred the other boy out of his daze and he shakily reached out a hand.

“ _ Vic, don’t— _ “

But it was too late. He couldn’t hear him anymore.

Victor’s body was moving without him and his mind lagged behind the movement he was set into. Even his Flygon watched in surprise as he stormed over to the Chairman, who continued to ramble on, unfazed by the fast approaching teen as he continued to smile calmly.

“Oh, but look at me rambling! I do like to lecture and give speeches. If you’re wondering, Leon must have defeated Eternatus by now, so if you’d like to see him you can take the lif—“

**_C R A C K ! !_ **

It was all very fast, the sound lingering on the air so harsh and loud despite having only lasted a second. The Chairman had been completely staggered from the sheer strength that had collided with his jaw, having almost stumbled off his feet, but was caught by the harsh grip that snatched hard at his collar. 

The shorter boy had the man by the neck, his fist clenched tightly into his neatly pressed collar, now a wrinkled mess in his white knuckle clutch. The usually soft brown eyes the boy displayed were now burning with a fire no one had ever seen on him before, his teeth bared with so much hatred and disgust. No one ever got the displeasure of seeing Victor like this; seeing him for  _ all of the pent up anger and aggression he fought so hard to keep under control. _

“ _ What the everlovin’  _ **_FUCK_ ** _ is wrong with you?! _ ”

The grit in his tone was one that not even Hop had heard come out of him before. He and his friend’s Pokémon had both recoiled at the sound of it. The sight playing before them was one that neither of them had ever expected to see. Not that it was  _ unwarranted _ , but now truly wasn’t the time for this.

“The entire region is in danger an’ you have the _fuckin’_ ** _nerve_** to grin at me like a goddamn lunatic?!” Victor continued his outburst, his grip on the man’s collar so tight he was sure he was choking him, but at the moment he couldn’t care less, “People could be **_dying_** right now to the destruction of Dynamaxed Pokémon all over the region an’ all you can do is _clap for me_ and act all proud like you _didn’t just bring the apocalypse early?!_ ”

The silence he received from the man was deafening. The Chairman said nothing in response as he continued to smile weakly, his eyes filled with something he couldn’t even read. Was he  _ pitying  _ him? It was so condescending, even though Victor had the upper hand here. He wanted so badly to punch that disgusting smug look in and ruin that bastard’s “pretty face” permanently.

“My family is back at home pro’lly  _ freakin’ out _ over what you’ve caused,” Victor ranted on through gritted teeth, “and so is Hop’s family and your assistant upstairs and  _ god forbid you have your  _ **_own_ ** _ family somewhere in a frenzy over this shit.  _ Don’t you feel a goddamn thing? Does that sick bastard brain of yours feel  _ ANYTHING _ for the people and Pokémon that could be suffering from your bullshit decision—?!”

“ _ Vic, stop!! _ ”

The sound of Hop’s voice cracked with worry stills his tongue in an instant. His lips tighten as he continues to glare daggers down at the man in his grasp, his eyes so sharp and full of hatred that they could  _ kill _ if he wasn’t careful. Rose’s expression hadn’t changed once, his brow twitching, but his smile still firm despite the bruise on his face and the blood trickling from his nose. That sick bastard. Entirely unfazed as Victor had completely lost his temper.  _ He was sick, he made him feel so fucking sick— _

“Vic, please! He’s not worth it!” Hop continued to call and he could hear his Flygon crooning in agreement beside him, “You’ve beaten him! There’s nothing left to do here and Lee might need us. C’mon, we have to go…”

The pounding of his heart in his ears eased as he listened to Hop’s voice. He was right. This was completely irrational and uncalled for, but  _ god did it feel like the right thing to do. _ He couldn’t stand the man before him, the way he acted like nothing was wrong and that his horrible actions were soon to be nothing more than a memory. He hated people like him; hated  **_grown men_ ** like him. This sociopathic behavior made him want to vomit, but he stilled his stomach. 

With a huff, Victor released the man’s collar with a rough shove, turning to walk away from him and return to his waiting friends. He refused to raise his head. He didn’t want to meet their eyes, didn’t want to see how differently they were looking at him now that he had lost himself right in front of them. He would never be able to fix this mistake and he felt absolutely sick with himself.

The Chairman remained collapsed on the ground, unmoving and an absolute disheveled mess. As Victor stormed away from him, he could hear the man let out a bitter chuckle at all that had just transpired. The boy’s fists flexed, but he restrained himself from making anymore mistakes. He felt Hop’s hand pat reassuringly at his back as he passed him, the gesture aiming to soothe him however possible. The familiar weight calmed Victor enough to keep him quiet. He could hear his Flygon growl harshly at the defeated man behind them before following and that was enough for Victor to know he wasn’t alone in his disgust right now.

“...The Champion is up on the roof,” he could hear the man’s hoarse voice call from behind them, “The lift will take you all the way to the top.”

Victor stifled the urge to tell him to “piss off”. He reached for his Flygon’s Pokéball and recalled the dragon into it. Hop’s hand hadn’t left his back even as they left the destroyed Energy Plant. He hadn’t pulled away until they stood before the elevator doors that opened the moment he pressed the button to head up.

As they stepped inside, Victor made his way to the back and leaned against the far wall. He shoved his face into his hands and exhaled a deep sigh. His adrenaline was starting to melt away, leaving behind a horrible lingering feeling of shame. He had just defeated a horrible obstacle that had put the entire region in danger. He should feel proud. So why did he feel so  _ disgusted _ with himself? Why did he have to feel bad for speaking his mind all the damn time?

Hop joined beside him after hitting the button that would take them to the roof. He watched the other boy with a look of concern as Victor quietly groaned to himself. He hadn’t looked up at him once. He didn’t want to see his face right now. Not after all of  _ that _ .

“...It’s gonna be over soon,” Hop tried to reassure him, his tone soft, “This’ll be a thing of the past, mate. I swear it.”

Victor scoffed bitterly, but said nothing in return. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at his messy bangs before he let out a slow breath and relaxed. He stared at the elevator doors, not sure of what to expect when they opened. Was he even  _ emotionally stable _ enough to fight again after all of that nonsense? He doubted it, but Galar needed them and the sword and shield the two of them were currently carrying.

The ride up felt excruciatingly long as silence fell between them. He didn’t mind the quiet, but he could hear Hop fidgeting beside him.

“...I’ve never… seen you get like that.”  _ Oh, here we go.  _ The talk that Victor was fearing most at the moment. “You’ve never gone off on anyone before, let alone pick a fight yourself. Rose really got to you, didn’t he? I-I mean, I completely understand—“

“It’s… not just what he’s  _ said _ ,” Victor confessed quietly, his voice rough from the yelling he had done as he glared down at his shoes, “It’s just that… I really don’t care what happens to me. He can fight me all he wants. But the moment everyone else is involved… My friends and my family and so many innocent people… I just can’t forgive that kind of  _ bullshit _ .”

The silence returned at his reply. He could feel Hop’s eyes on him, searching his face, but he didn’t meet his gaze. He didn’t want to.

Victor cursed himself for caring so much. He hated that he felt like he needed to play hero all the time. But his heart was too  _ big _ . Despite the stress and how badly he wanted to give up, he just  _ couldn’t _ . And it was because of people like Chairman Rose that he found himself here all the time, rushing into fights he didn’t want to get into, losing his temper and lashing out; all for the people he wished he didn’t care so much about. 

The elevator dinged and the doors were beginning to open. He had to keep focused. He hated being needed, but he had to help Leon.  _ For everyone’s sake. _

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of based on a feeling I had while playing this game for the first time? I remembered being really interested in Chairman Rose and I wanted to see just what kind of person he was going to be (since it was pretty obvious he was going to be an antagonist someway or another). After the second Darkest Day situation and battling him, I felt more exhausted than satisfied.
> 
> I understood that he was crazy, but it didn't make me feel happy that he had basically nearly destroyed the region for a ridiculous goal. This fic is kinda based on that feeling I had doubled with some headcanons I had for Victor, wherein he has a lot of stress and pent-up feelings he doesn't know what to do with other than hold them in and hope to not seem negative. This is one of few times he loses his temper and lashes out from being quiet for too long.
> 
> I hope this was enjoyed! If you want more drabbles involving/analyzing my headcanons, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
